An on-cell or in-cell type touch screen panel can be manufactured by installing a touch panel in a display panel. Such a touch screen panel is used as an output device for displaying images while being used as an input device for receiving a user's touch on a specific area of a displayed image as command. However, the touch screen panel cannot sense the intensity of the touch force.